


it's time to love

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: It happens in the way almost every other thing happens in Junmyeon's life: by accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for exorarepairings's 2016 round, originally titled "my love is on fire"

It happens in the way almost every other thing happens in Junmyeon's life: by accident.

 

His friends tell him about this perfect *for Junmyeon* guy all the time, who apparently looks both cute and hot at the same time, has an amazing body, an even better work ethic, and what had Jongin said?

 

"Hyung, he even likes the same kind of jokes as you - those lame, dad jokes. And _no one_ likes your jokes." Jongin had had a slight pout on his face when he'd said that, slightly whining and half asleep. But then his words had caught up to him and he'd been mortified, fumbling and stumbling as he had tried to console Junmyeon with, _no, no, hyung, your jokes...are great_. A wince had followed and Junmyeon had simply patted the younger on the shoulder and sighed. It was okay, Junmyeon's sense of humour usually didn't match everyone's taste.

 

But here's the thing, Junmyeon isn't the world's most available guy, in the sense that he's attached to his work - not because he's a workaholic, no, not really, but because he genuinely enjoys his job. He's the HR director of a local restaurant chain that had been originally started up by his mother. It’s the socialization and daily interaction with people - helping them, guiding them - that makes his job worth it. He goes to his office early in the morning and returns home late at night, usually stopping by two or three of the restaurants to see how they’re doing.

 

It’s not really in his job description to do so, but after working for five years in the industry, Junmyeon’s learnt what things make his style of management work the best. He knows what to do to get the most from his work and his employees. And, well, there’s also Minseok, but...that’s a different case.

 

A different case that had started about two months ago when Kim Minseok, a man just a year older than Junmyeon, had come in for an interview.

 

“Kim Minseok-ssi?” Junmyeon asked, looking up from the file he was reading.

 

“That would be me.” The man who replied had a small, pleasant smile on his face.

 

“Ah,” Junmyeon stood up, leaning over the desk to shake Minseok’s hand, “nice to meet you. Please take a seat.”

 

What began as a scheduled meeting to talk about work, Minseok’s promotion mainly, ended up in chance meetings at bars and clubs, and few other… _chance_ meetings at their workplaces.

 

The first time it had happened, Junmyeon had to do a double take to make sure that he was really seeing Minseok and not just hallucinating. His choice of bars to go to were always work safe, he had chosen them purposefully because he knew that he wouldn’t encounter any stray employees in these bars. But, yet, they’re here - Minseok on one end of the bar, drinking what looks like beer, and Junmyeon, on the other end, nursing a margarita.

 

 _Look away, look away_ , Junmyeon repeats in his head, trying to stare at anything else except for Minseok, but his body decides to stop listening to him just at that moment. And it comes back to bite him in the ass when Minseok, feeling the prickling sense of someone staring at him, turns around and looks for a moment before his gaze lands on Junmyeon, their eyes meeting.

 

In the most cliched of ways, Junmyeon feels his heart skip a beat, his breath stuttering in his chest, and his cheeks heating up. He’s sure that a bright flush was now on his face, one bright enough that he couldn’t just pass it off as due to having had one too many drinks.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, turning his head away, looking down at his drink and trying to ignore how warm his cheeks - his whole face, to be honest - feel. He resists the urge to cover his cheeks, to look back up and see Minseok’s reaction, and instead forces himself to take another sip of the drink. The slight burn of tequila is welcome and Junmyeon closes his eyes, praying to all gods that Minseok didn’t recognize him.

 

“Junmyeon-ssi?”

 

Well, fuck.

 

Putting on a small smile on his face, he turns to greet the man. “Yes, hello, Minseok-ssi.”

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Minseok says, smiling easily and sliding onto the barstool next to Junmyeon’s.

 

“Here,” Junmyeon takes another sip of his drink, “or just in a bar in general?”

 

Junmyeon knows what he looks like - a good son, knows how to drink, but probably has a low tolerance, probably doesn’t go out drinking much, especially not at a gay bar.

 

“Hmm,” Minseok toys with his answer, an almost flirtatious grin resting on his lips now. Junmyeon can’t make himself look away from Minseok’s lips. He really should look away, before Minseok notices him staring again. “Well-”

 

“Well?” Junmyeon follows, cocking an eyebrow up, eyes moving away from Minseok’s lips.

 

“ _Well_ , here, I’d say.” And it’s an honest answer, Junmyeon can see that much.

 

“You can say the same for me to you,” Junmyeon replies, lifting his glass and tipping his head back slightly, downing the rest of his drink.

 

“But here we both are,” says Minseok, finishing his own beer.

 

Junmyeon smiles, a looser, more genuine one now. His tongue slips out to lick over his bottom lip and Minseok’s eyes flit down to it for a split second. Or maybe Junmyeon just dreamt it. But, really, it was time for-

 

“Another drink?” Minseok asks.

 

“On me.”

 

Neither of them had gone much past the usual small talk, only revealing bits of information here and there, after all they were still work colleagues, a boss and an employee, almost. No need to get very personal. It wasn’t like they would continue to meet at this bar or that Junmyeon would purposefully go to the restaurant location where Minseok had been promoted to, as the HR manager. Definitely not. Junmyeon wouldn’t do that.

 

Junmyeon wasn’t...Junmyeon didn’t do that. It was just that he really needed to check this location out too, that is what Junmyeon had told himself when he’d gotten into his car. Now, halfway there, Junmyeon reassures himself again - checking up on the restaurant and the employees, that is what he is here for. Not meeting Minseok again, a week after the chance meeting at the bar. Definitely not.

 

“Nice to see you here, Director Kim,” Minseok says, walking up next to Junmyeon.

 

Maybe Junmyeon hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought he had, silently slipping into the busy restaurant and staying near the back, mostly, observing all that is going on inside the restaurant.

 

“You too,” Junmyeon replies, pauses, and then curses at himself internally when he realizes his mistake.

 

He sneaks in a glance sideways at Minseok, and as expected, the other man’s grinning widely at the mistake. Junmyeon sighs, softly, getting a little lost the grin and the pink of Minseok’s lips-

 

“I do work here, Director Kim,” Minseok teases and Junmyeon snaps out of his daze.

 

“I know that,” Junmyeon says, almost pouting, but stopping himself just in time. The slight sulky tone, however, slips past his hold and makes itself obvious.

 

He thinks Minseok’s grin becomes a bit wider at hearing Junmyeon’s reply, but Junmyeon doesn’t know - no, no, he doesn’t, it wasn’t like he was looking. The small smile that itches at the corners of Junmyeon’s lips is because of the easy banter and nothing else. It’s nice to fall into a more comfortable relationship with his employees - but not _too_ comfortable, of course.

 

 _You met him at a gay bar last week, Junmyeon_ , a voice in his head says, reminding him, but he ignores it. No need to listen to it.

 

“Anything in particular that you’re looking for?” Minseok asks, turning his body slightly so that it’s more angled towards Junmyeon, and so Junmyeon follows and does the same. “Or anything you want to try, Director Kim?”

 

Junmyeon flushes, for someone unknown reason. Maybe it’s the twinkle in Minseok’s eyes, or the way his lips curve up in a smile, everything about him just screams flirting somehow.

 

“Ah,” Junmyeon tries to catch his thoughts, “no, not really. Just wanted to check in. Doing my daily check ins. Going to restaurants. And stuff.”

 

 _Very eloquent_ , he thinks to himself, biting down on his lip to stop himself from pouting.

 

“I mean to say,” Junmyeon begins again, before Minseok can reply. “It’s just a thing I do everyday - go to the different branches and make sure that things are going well, that both customers and employees are satisfied, all that.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Minseok says and Junmyeon thinks that the smile on Minseok’s face turns a bit softer, but he shifts his gaze away, before Minseok can catch him. “Come, then let’s go the kitchen - you can look a bit more closely there. See how things are going so far.”

 

Junmyeon nods and follows, trying to will his blush away when Minseok’s hand comes to rest on Junmyeon’s elbow to guide him to the kitchen. He knows the way, has been here countless times before Minseok was promoted, but he still lets himself be taken along.

 

 

-

 

 

“Minseok-ah,” Lu Han plops himself down on the couch, “I’m telling you, this guy’s pretty much perfect for you.”

 

“And Lu-ge, I’m telling you, I don’t have the time right now,” Minseok replies, returning to the living room with three beer bottles in his hand. “I just got promoted - which means more work.”

 

“But this will be like celebrating it! Go on a date, get yourself a boyfriend!” Lu Han tries to reason, half leaning on Yixing.

 

“Are you telling me to get myself a boyfriend as a present for myself?” Minseok raises an eyebrow.

 

“Sort of, I mean just buy yourself something to celebrate!” There’s a pregnant pause, and both Yixing and Minseok look at him now, with raised eyebrows and judgemental, slightly confused expressions on their faces. Then it hits Lu Han. “Wait- no, I don’t mean that you should _buy_ yourself a boyfriend- You get it, don’t you Minseok-ah?”

 

Minseok simply shakes his head. The game on the television is about to start and they’re all decked out in their team jerseys, ready to cheer for Manchester United (like Lu Han had begged them to). Minseok offers a small smile to Yixing as he hands him the beer and scowls at Lu Han when he hands him the other bottle.

 

Lu Han pouts, slumping down a bit. “Why do you scowl at me and smile at Yixing? What have I done to deserve this irrational hate, Minseok?”

 

Minseok and Yixing share a grin before Minseok lets out a heavy, overly dramatic sigh, playing along, and says, “Oh Lu Han.”

 

“Cheer up, Lu-ge, and leave da-ge alone, he’ll date when he has time,” Yixing says and drapes his arm over Lu Han’s shoulders.

 

“Exactly,” Minseok pipes in and then takes a swig from his bottle.

 

“But, really, Minseok and the guy would hit it off really well together, don’t you think so too?” Lu Han looks at Yixing, almost imploringly.

 

“Yeah, of course, they’d set the house on fire,” Yixing responds easily, but half of his attention is already on the television screen where the commentators have begun to discuss the stats before the match begins.

 

“Uh.” Minseok turns his head, leaning forward a bit, to look at Yixing.

 

“Yixing,” Lu Han says after taking a sip of his beer, “I don’t think that’s how it goes.”

 

“Well there was something about them getting along and a house on fire when you mentioned it for the first time, Lu-ge,” Yixing mentions distractedly.

 

Minseok turns to look at Lu Han, narrowing his eyes. Lu Han laughs nervously.

 

“Me? I never said that,” he tries to cover himself up, “oh- Look! The game’s starting.”

 

Minseok huffs out a laugh and decides to let Lu Han off the hook, the game is beginning anyway.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongdae cuts the pork belly into small pieces - the tongs in his left hand holding up a strip and the scissors in his right hand snipping away equally sized pieces. Junmyeon lines up the glasses and makes the soju bombs.

 

“Hyung, why do you always avoid the topic of dating,” Jongdae picks up one of the cooked pieces of meat with the metal chopsticks and places it on a piece of lettuce, “because this time - really - I’ve been going on about the same guy for the past two weeks. You should see him.”

 

Junmyeon flounders a bit, trying to reach for an answer, and then settles for taking a long, long sip of his drink. With each gulp that Junmyeon takes, Jongdae’s eyebrows inch higher, the judgmental look on his face accentuated by each slow bite.

 

“Camel,” Junmyeon murmurs under his breath. Jongdae lets out a little disgruntled whine.

 

“Stop changing the subject, hyung,” he says, looking at Junmyeon until the older finally caves in, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

 

Junmyeon picks at the pieces of meat. The heat’s on simmer now, the meat pieces cooked and sizzling. Junmyeon’s mouth slightly waters at the smell and the sight. He picks up a piece, blows on it, and puts it into his mouth. He takes his time to chew it, buying a few more minutes before he has to answer Jongdae.

 

“I have a lot of work right now, Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon tries to reason. “I’m a busy man.”

 

“I’m a busy man too, hyung, and yet I regularly fuck my boyfriend.” Jongdae opens his mouth wide, shoving in another wrap. “Or rather, he fucks me. But we’re versatile.”

 

“Both you and Changmin hyung are insatiable, that’s got nothing to do with just having a boyfriend or something,” Junmyeon says.

 

Jongdae snorts. “Okay, but hyung, you’re pretty insatiable too when you have a boyfriend. Don’t deny it, I know what you and Kibum hyung were like back in college.”

 

Junmyeon flushes and immediately reaches for his drink, taking another gulp of it.

 

“Pfft.”

 

“Why are you trying to deny it? Do you want me to recount all the times I walked in on you two fucking like rabbits? Like the-”

 

“No no, no.”

 

“Or-”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Jongdae smirks. “So?”

 

“So.” Junmyeon gulps. “I- I have work to do, Jongdae-yah. Maybe some other time?”

 

Jongdae sighs and takes a swig of his soju bomb. “You could really seduce someone with the amazing soju bombs you make, hyung. Don’t let this talent go to waste,” he says.

 

Junmyeon laughs, a bit breathless, and the nods. “I won’t.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Again, Junmyeon-ssi?” Minseok asks, tilting his head up slightly to look at the other man who’s just slid into the seat next to him.

 

“Again, Minseok-ssi.” Junmyeon smiles back, then turns to the bartender and orders a drink for himself, raising an eyebrow at Minseok, who just shakes his bottle in reply.

 

“So, what brings you here today evening, Junmyeon-ssi?” Minseok asks. One corner of his lips is still turned up a little in a small smirk. Junmyeon forces himself to look at Minseok in the eyes instead.

 

Grinning a bit, Junmyeon replies with “What brings you here, Minseok-ssi.”

 

Minseok laughs loud and clear at that, head slightly tipped back and eyes scrunched into small half moons. Junmyeon feels something akin to happiness bloom in his chest, soft and warm. Minseok’s laughter is really pretty.

 

“Really?” Minseok says, a teasing ring in his voice.

 

Junmyeon resists the urge to bite down on his lip as he nods in affirmation. “Can I call you Minseok hyung then?”

 

“I like the ring to that - calling me hyung, hmm.” And there’s the flirty, teasing side again. Junmyeon’s half-half on whether Minseok’s doing this on purpose or whether it’s just something that’s so natural and _there_ that Minseok can’t help it.

 

“You can call me Junmyeon,” the younger continues, “I am a few months younger.”

 

“You’re more than just a few months younger, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok says, raising an eyebrow at Junmyeon’s words.

 

“Well, okay, a year and about two months,” Junmyeon acquiesces.

 

“Oh? You know my birthday?”

 

Junmyeon flushes, eyes widening slightly at the slip up. “It’s my job!”

 

“Your job is to know my birthday?” And Minseok’s clearly doing this to see Junmyeon get more and more flustered. He probably enjoys this too much, going by the wide grin on his face. _Asshat_ , Junmyeon thinks, but not bitterly.

 

“You know what I mean, hyung!” Junmyeon whines. “I’m supposed to know these things about my employees.”

 

“Oh really, Junmyeon-ah? Then do you know other managers’ birthdays too?” Minseok asks, lifting up the bottle to his lips after. And Junmyeon’s eyes definitely don’t follow the way Minseok’s lips wrap around the opening of the bottle, at how Minseok’s adam’s apple bobs with each swig. His words also definitely don’t get lost somewhere in between his brain and his mouth.

 

“Junmyeonnie?”

 

Junmyeon snaps out of his daze. The endearment is a bit sudden, but it feels right. He looks up and finds Minseok looking at him, barely - not really - hiding his knowing smile behind his hand.

 

“Yes?” Junmyeon tries to will the blush away, he can feel it creeping up his neck.

 

“A drink?” Minseok changes the subject, having teased Junmyeon enough, gesturing towards Junmyeon’s finished margarita.

 

“Oh,” Junmyeon follows Minseok’s fingers - only getting stuck on looking at the fingers for a few moments, Junmyeon pats himself on the back mentally at that, a success - and notices his empty glass, “yes.”

 

“What would you like? This one’s on me,” Minseok says, flashing an easy smile. His eyes twinkle and Junmyeon’s just a bit too mesmerized.

 

“Why don’t you take a guess, hyung?” It’s Junmyeon’s turn to play back. “Surprise me~” He only very, _very_ minutely cringes at the clichéd line.

 

Minseok grins and nods. “Alright, don’t listen in then.”

 

Junmyeon nods back and mimes zipping his lip until- ah, that was wrong. He realizes this a bit too late, flushes, and then quickly claps his hands over his ears. And then shuts his eyes too, for good measure, not wanting to face the embarrassment of messing up.

 

It’s a quick few seconds before Junmyeon feels fingers tapping at his hands.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok says, his voice soft, barely above a whisper.

 

Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes and his breath hitches when he notices how close Minseok’s face is to his own. The bar stools seemed to have moved closer in the short few minutes that Junmyeon had his eyes closed.

 

“I-”

 

“Your drink will be here soon.” Minseok smiles and it’s _so_ bright, and right in Junmyeon’s face.

 

How is he supposed to handle this- It’s _so_ much-

 

“Junmyeonnie~”

 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon breathes out. Deep, deep breath. In and out. Right. “I’m excited to see what you’ve ordered,” he continues, smiling. _Yes, good_ , he says to himself in his head, reassuring and encouraging.

 

Minseok hums and takes a sip of his own beer. “Hmm, I think you’ll like it.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow up, the corner of his lips curving up into a smirk, and for the third time that night, Junmyeon feels his skin heating up. He’s burning, not in embarrassment, but something else.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hyu~ng,” Jongdae whines as he flops face down on the couch in Junmyeon’s office. “It’s 9:30 PM, get off of your computer, we need to go eat dinner.”

 

“Just a minute, Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon says, not looking up from his computer screen and continuing to type the report. “I just need to finish this up.”

 

Jongdae makes a disgruntled noise, shoving his face into the soft throw pillow on the couch.

 

“Hyung,” and Jongdae’s suddenly behind Junmyeon, “no.” His finger is dangerously close to the power button on the screen - it’s just going to put the desktop computer to sleep, Junmyeon knows that, but his anxiety is prickling. Even though he’s saved this report a bajillion times, exclamation marks flash in his mind, a bright red, danger, danger, danger, he can’t lose this-

 

“Stop thinking so much, Junmyeon hyung.” Jongdae’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Come on,” he places his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders, guiding him out of his chair and out the officer, picking up his suit jacket on the way and turning off the lights, locking the door, “Changmin hyung’s waiting for his.”

 

“Did he grumble his way through cooking the dinner?” Junmyeon asks as they wait for the lift to reach their floor.

 

“Mhmm, he was even more put off when he realized that you were going to be your usual late self,” Jongdae replies. He presses the button for the parking lot level and then takes a step back.

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t do my routine restaurant check ups today,” Junmyeon says, trying to defend himself. “But, thank you.”

 

“Hyung, you work too much as is. You know you don’t need to check up on the restaurants daily right?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him, sounding just the slightest bit concerned, as if Junmyeon really might think that this whole thing is on him, only his responsibility- which, okay, so Junmyeon doesn’t think like that. But. It ends up happening in that way anyway, because he doesn’t want to burden others. And, sometimes, he feels better knowing that this task was completed well and up to his standards - not to speak badly of others’ work.

 

“You have branch managers for that _exact_ reason hyung,” Jongdae says. He clicks on the seat belt. “Don’t push this all onto yourself.”

 

Junmyeon flushes, his lower lip jutting out in a small pout, and then he pushes the key into the ignition. “Fine.”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“I will, Jongdae-yah.” Junmyeon sighs, giving in. Jongdae’s hand comes up to rest on Junmyeon’s shoulder, thumb rubbing in small circles. Junmyeon turns to look at Jongdae and smiles, soft and warm. “I promise.”

 

“Good,” Jongdae says, and then his usual grin is back on his face. “Let’s get to the apartment now before we get even more late and Changmin hyung skins you alive.”

 

“But you’ll save me, won’t you, Jongdae-yah?” Junmyeon asks, lilting his voice and fluttering his eyelashes at the younger.

 

Jongdae snorts. “Focus on driving instead hyung.”

 

“I’m feeling betrayed, Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines, imitating the younger.

 

“I’m going to act as if I didn’t hear that,” Jongdae cuts through. “And you will do the same.”

 

Junmyeon laughs but doesn’t tease about it any further.

 

When they reach the apartment, Changmin’s still awake, sitting on the couch, waiting for them with the dinner laid out on the table and some manhwa open on his lap. Jongdae had texted him when they were ten minutes away so Changmin had reheated the food and set the table for them just minutes ago.

 

“Took you guys long enough,” he says in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Good evening to you to hyung,” Junmyeon replies, smiling brightly at Changmin’s disinterested and slightly disgruntled expression.

 

Jongdae chuckles. “Go and wash your face hyung, then we’ll have dinner.”

 

Junmyeon nods and walks down the familiar hallway, pausing only to pat Changmin’s arm before continuing his way down.

 

“Hyung, don’t you think we should introduce Junmyeon hyung to Minseok hyung?” Jongdae asks as he moves toward the dining table. Changmin follows him silently and Jongdae can easily imagine the small scowl that must be resting on his face right now, without even looking back at him to confirm.

 

“Let’s keep Minseok away from him, instead,” Changmin retorts and Jongdae laughs at his boyfriend’s childishness.

 

Jongdae pours himself a glass of water and brings it up to his lips. “Come on hyung, you have to agree, they’d be pretty good for each other.”

 

“Minseokkie is too good for him,” Changmin murmurs, sticking to his earlier statement and leaning closer to run his fingers through Jongdae’s hair - either messing it up or fixing it, Jongdae isn’t sure which of the two Changmin means to do really.

 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at the comment, staring up at Changmin, who looks down, grimaces, ruffles the younger’s hair and then moves away.

 

“Fine,” he acquiesces. “So, _maybe_ , they’d be pretty good for each other.”

 

“Glad you agree with me hyung,” Jongdae says, his shit eating grin bright and wide on his face.

 

Before they can continue with their conversation, soft footsteps sound as Junmyeon returns from the bathroom.

 

“Dinner?” He asks. Now that he’s washed his face, the dark circles under his eyes are a bit more prominent with the BB cream no longer hiding them.

 

Jongdae bites back a sigh and nods. He’ll make sure that Junmyeon eats a bit extra today. And with the way Changmin silently piles on food onto Junmyeon’s plate, Jongdae thinks Changmin agrees with him. Changmin doesn’t voice out how much he cares, but instead, he shows it in other ways that are more telling than he realizes.

 

 

-

 

 

“Come on,” Minseok tightens his grip around Junmyeon’s waist, the younger leaning onto him, “let’s get to the bedroom at least Junmyeonnie-”

 

Junmyeon groans in response, nuzzling his face into the crook of Minseok’s neck. “Hyung,” he breathes out, mouth wet, lips rubbing against Minseok’s neck.

 

“Mhmm,” Minseok hums, entertaining drunk Junmyeon.

 

“You’re _sooooo_ -” Junmyeon begins but breaks off, instead rubbing his lips all over Minseok’s exposed skin. Minseok shivers when he feels Junmyeon’s tongue lick at his skin-

 

 _Shit_ , he thinks. This is his boss. His _boss_ , he tries to remind himself and then cups Junmyeon’s face, lifting it up gently so that at least first they can put some distance between his mouth and Minseok’s neck.

 

“- _much_ ,” Junmyeon finishes.

 

“Hmm?” Minseok asks, slightly confused - the conversation slipped his mind when he noticed how pink and swollen Junmyeon’s lips were. He should tell Junmyeon not to bite his lips, but that would probably raise a plethora of questions that Minseok doesn’t really want to answer. “Bed, Junmyeon-ah,” he says instead, shutting off his mind and guiding the younger onto the bed.

 

“Mpfmf.” Junmyeon flops down on the bed, unable to keep himself stable enough to sit, and he pulls Minseok down with him.

 

Shouldn’t have drunk this much, Minseok thinks. Junmyeon had forgotten to pace himself once he had gotten really into his stories, and Minseok- well Minseok was a bit too into the stories too, only he had managed to control his drinking in that time.

 

“Jun-”

 

“Hyung, you’re _so_ much, how am I supposed to handle you?” Junmyeon asks, their faces barely three inches away from each other. Junmyeon pouts, makes his eyes big, his aegyo coming out in full force. Minseok bites down on his lip, trying to distract himself, and he notices Junmyeon’s eyes zero down on his lips.

 

“Junmyeon,” he whispers - he can’t speak any louder, it feels like that would break whatever kind of spell they’re under right now. “Sleep.”

 

“Mmmm ‘kay, hyung,” Junmyeon mumbles, and then wraps himself all over the older. Minseok suppresses his groan with his hand over his mouth. How is he supposed to change out of his clothes now. “You’ll be there in the morning right, my Minseokkie?”

 

Minseok’s eyes widen at that and he looks down at Junmyeon, whose face is buried in Minseok’s chest, breath evening out as he falls asleep.

 

 _What happened to the ‘hyung’?_ he thinks.

 

 

-

 

 

Junmyeon’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he hurriedly puts down the bowl of kimchi on the place mat on the dinner table before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

from: lu-ge  
_you should invite him over for dinner sometime [doge]_

 

from: lu-ge  
_i’m being serious my young padawan!!_

 

from: lu-ge  
_i can forward u the contact details_

 

Junmyeon flushes, and then quickly types out a response.

 

to: lu-ge  
_no no hyung, it’s ok_

 

The reply is instantaneous: a bunch of sad faced stickers.

 

Junmyeon snorts and then pockets his phone, getting back to his task at hand. He had to make sure that the dinner Changmin hyung had cooked for him was laid out properly. He could at least ensure this much.

 

 _invite him over for dinner_ , Junmyeon thinks about Lu Han’s text and fumbles with the chopsticks as he puts them down on the table. Right. The same guy Jongdae and Lu Han have been talking about for weeks. He wonders how much longer he could keep the two off of his case.

 

It’s not like Junmyeon could invite just _anyone_ over for dinner. Except he did invite Minseok over for dinner today, but this was different. This was in apology to whatever drunken stuff Junmyeon had done that night - approximately two weeks ago (things like this took time to happen, okay, Junmyeon was a busy guy, visiting restaurants and flushing bright red whenever he saw Minseok in passing) - that he couldn’t remember much of.

 

He checks his watch. Twenty minutes still to go. He could definitely take a quick shower and change into better clothes that are not his Star Wars boxers in twenty minutes. So after setting down and covering the last dish on the table, he rushes to the bathroom.

 

The bell rings thirty minutes later, and Junmyeon opens the door, dressed in fresh jeans and a shirt tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dies a little on the inside. Minseok’s got a bottle of wine with him, a slightly apologetic smile - Junmyeon’s guess is ‘traffic’ - on his face, and looks fucking fantastic in his dark jeans and black shirt. Fuck.

 

“Hyung.” Junmyeon takes a deep breathe in. Out. Control. Breathe. “Hi.”

 

“Oh, now we’re going for hyung, hmm?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, teasing, and Junmyeon’s ears burn. “I’m kidding, Junmyeon-ah. Here,” Minseok continues, handing him the bottle of wine.

 

Junmyeon easily accepts him, thanking him and moving aside to let him come in. He toes off his shoes at the rack and walk downs the small hallway, following Junmyeon to the dining room.

 

“I hope you like the food,” Junmyeon says, sitting down after he’s poured both of them a glass of wine each.

 

“Did you really make all of this?” Minseok asks, eyes wide as he takes in the dishes in front of him, chopsticks in his hand, ready.

 

Junmyeon laughs, a bit sheepish. “Not really, my friend - a hyung - he made this as a favor. Although he didn’t really know that I was going to invite others to eat it too.”

 

“Oh,” Minseok says, reaching forward to take a bite of the bulgogi after Junmyeon prompts him too. “So you don’t cook then?”

 

“Ah, no. Strange right?” Junmyeon says, chewing a piece of meat. It’s amazing as always - _bless you, hyung_ , Junmyeon silently thanks Changmin. “I come from a family that owns a chain of restaurants and yet here I am, unable to cook anything well enough aside from ramyeon and sandwiches.”

 

“No, I get that,” Minseok replies, smiling easily. “Maybe I can teach you some dishes sometime,” he adds on, and, _ah_ , there’s the smirk. Back again.

 

“You know how to cook?” Junmyeon asks, trying to divert his attention from how Minseok had just suggested cooking dates for them - no, not _dates_ , Junmyeon says to himself mentally, you’re his _boss_.

 

“Mhmm, a friend of mine - a hyung - taught me a while back,” Minseok says after he finishes eating his portion. “Which reminds me, the food is amazing - and it tastes like something that same friend of mine would make.”

 

“Ah really?” Junmyeon smiles softly. Watching Minseok eat is an experience in itself - he’s cute and amazing at the same time _and_ he makes the food look better than it is already. “I’m glad it’s good. Hyung will appreciate the compliments.”

 

They eat in a comfortable silence after that, only occasionally breaking it to talk about something or the other that pops up. It feels natural, like they’ve been friends for ages, and it fills Junmyeon’s chest with a warmth - this and the wine, really - and he feels a bit like he’s floating. He can’t stop smiling, even though his cheeks hurt after a while, and he thinks he’s a bit head over heels in love with Minseok, but that’s okay. He doesn’t need to think about that now.

 

Right now, he can focus instead on how much he’s enjoying this time instead. They move over to the couch. Some rerun of Running Man plays on the television as they continue to drink and talk in between. Minseok’s captivating and Junmyeon’s completely enchanted. They fit, their personalities fit, and it’s like things are falling into place. And when Minseok smiles at him like that, Junmyeon can’t help but smile back.

 

 

-

 

 

Things fall into some kind of routine after that. They meet up for dinner multiple times after that - sometimes at Minseok’s apartment, sometimes at Junmyeon’s, and other times at small hole-in-a-wall restaurants here and there. It’s easy and it’s comfortable, except for whenever Minseok grins widely at Junmyeon and Junmyeon feels like he’ll trip over his feet if he walks because he can’t look away from Minseok.

 

They still meet at gay bars from time to time too. Those meetings are still chance, not planned like their dinner ( _dates_ , Junmyeon’s mind helpfully supplies, but he ignores it) meet ups.

 

This time, when they meet, there’s another guy leaning into Minseok’s space. Junmyeon’s breath catches in his chest, a pang straight to his heart, for a moment before he remembers to breathe out. Minseok couldn’t have been dating someone else this whole time, right?

 

Right. Junmyeon should stop jumping to conclusions. Junmyeon should, instead, order another drink and maybe not meet Minseok’s eyes. _That means not turning to sneak looks at him, you idiot_ , Junmyeon scolds himself as he catches himself trying to discreetly turn his head to look at what the guy and Minseok are doing now.

 

The guy is very classically handsome, and with his hair slicked back, Junmyeon can see why Minseok would date him. If Junmyeon had a chance, he probably wouldn’t reject a date with that guy either - had Junmyeon not already met Minseok that is. Junmyeon winces at that thought as it brings back Jongdae’s and (mostly) Lu Han’s continued pestering about meeting that guy who’s apparently perfect for him.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t want perfect. He wants Minseok.

 

The same Minseok who’s leaning in to whisper into the guy’s ear and wait- Oh no. Oh No. Is he turning to look here?

 

Minseok quirks up an eyebrow when his eyes meet Junmyeon’s, a smirk lingering on his lips. Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat and he chokes on his drink. He turns his face and coughs to hide his embarrassment. _Fuck_.

 

“Junmyeonnie?” The voice is familiar, and this is really _not_ what Junmyeon wants right now. He wants to wallow in his embarrassment and wither away instead, thank you very much. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” Junmyeon winces at how rough his voice sounds, so he clears his throat and starts again, with only a very slightly wavering smile, “absolutely fine.”

 

Minseok’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles. “Mhmm, okay.” He looks a bit suspicious, but then he lets it go, a grin spreading on his face, replacing the concerned look. “This is my friend, Yixing.”

 

Yixing comes up from behind Minseok and smiles, bowing his head in Junmyeon’s direction. Junmyeon returns the bow and reaches forward to shake his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yixing-ssi,” Junmyeon says. And okay, Minseok said friend, not _boy_ friend, so maybe Junmyeon still has a chance-

 

“Oh, you’re cute~ I can see why Minseok’s been even more so adamantly declining all the blind dates our friend tries to set him up on,” Yixing says, casually, but there’s a hint of a smirk in his voice.

 

Minseok flusters and fumbles, laughing awkwardly and gently hitting Yixing on the shoulder. “Shut up-” He turns to look at Junmyeon then, his cheeks still a light pink color. “Don’t listen to him, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker between the two - Yixing’s eyes seem to be telling him something - but then he nods and laughs along after a while.

 

They fall into an easy conversation after, Junmyeon and Minseok filling in the gaps for Yixing about how they met, how they became friends. Yixing, in return, tells Junmyeon about moving to Korea. Names aren’t told beyond “this friend” or “that friend,” so after a while, after a few drinks, things begin to get muddled up and they laugh.

 

“Come, let’s go,” Yixing says, looping his arms into Junmyeon’s and Minseok’s. They walk out of the bar, the cool air refreshing. “Da-ge,” Yixing turns to look at Minseok, “you take Junmian here home.”

 

Junmyeon’s a bit giggly, slightly tipsy, but not too drunk. He’s at the point where he doesn’t care so much, so he lets Yixing gently push him into Minseok’s arms. After all, Minseok’s there and ready to hold onto Junmyeon, their fingers intertwined and Minseok’s other hand warm on Junmyeon’s waist.

 

“Will you be able to get home by yourself?” Minseok asks Yixing, who simply nods and smiles in return. “Okay, but you take the first cab then.”

 

They bid goodbye to Yixing as he gets into the cab. Junmyeon waves at it until the cab is completely out of his view, and Minseok quietly laughs at Junmyeon’s antics.

 

“You’re something else, Junmyeon-ah,” he says, pulling Junmyeon closer. Junmyeon hums and rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder, bring his other hand up so that he can play with Minseok’s fingers. Another cab pulls up shortly. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

 

The cab ride is mostly quiet. After telling the driver the address, Minseok sits back and lets Junmyeon continue to play with his fingers, humming softly along to whatever song plays on the radio.

 

He pays for the fare once they reach Junmyeon’s apartment. Junmyeon looks sober enough that Minseok thinks that he can get back into his place in one piece, but the look Junmyeon gives him, eyes dark and his hand holding onto Junmyeon’s, makes him rethink his decision.

 

“Thank you,” Minseok says, bowing to the driver as he gets out. The driver accepts the money and pulls out, driving away. They stand outside for a while before Junmyeon silently pulls Minseok along.

 

“Junmyeon.” Minseok attempts to talk in the elevator.

 

“Shh,” says Junmyeon, leaning into Minseok. “Let me have this, at least for one night.”

 

Minseok knows what this is, knows what Junmyeon wants. Fuck, he feels it himself too, wants it too. And if it’s just one night...they can do this, right?

 

 

-

 

 

“ _Hyung_ -” The moan is muffled as Junmyeon drops down, hiding his face in Minseok’s shoulder. He licks along the bare collarbone, mouthing wet kisses along the warm skin.

 

Minseok’s hands are on his ass, slowly guiding him as he grinds down, trying to hide his whimpered moans the best he can but, _fuck_ , Minseok’s dick is so good. Junmyeon feels so full and it’s been a while, so it feels even better, being filled up like this.

 

“Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok pants out, his fingers pressing down on Jumyeon’s rim, thumb rubbing over where his own dick meets Junmyeon’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so good-”

 

“Ah- _hyung_ , I’m-” Junmyeon straightens his back again, letting his head tip back, eyes half lidded as he starts riding Minseok earnestly again. He can feel a drop of sweat running down his spine, the muscles in his thighs flexing each time he bottoms out and then lifts himself up.

 

Minseok runs his hands along Junmyeon’s thighs, slowly tracing his fingers up until he reaches Junmyeon’s leaking cock. “You’re doing so well, Junmyeonnie,” he says, wrapping his hand around the cock in a loose fist.

 

Junmyeon’s hands reach back to rest on Minseok’s thighs, and he arches his back, arches into Minseok’s touch. His body’s burning with the praise. It lingers on his skin and makes him burn bright, makes him want to do better. So he rolls his hips, again and again, clenches around Minseok’s dick, revels in the long and low moans he draws out of Minseok.

 

The hand around Junmyeon’s dick tightens. Minseok rubs his palm over the head, letting the precum spread on his hand before he thumbs at the slit.

 

“Fuck me, hyung,” Junmyeon groans, his thrusts becoming erratic as his thighs flex in complaint. And Minseok complies, so easily.

 

He gently pulls Junmyeon down, his hand on Junmyeon’s neck, and presses their lips together in a hurried, messy kiss as he lays his feet down flat on the mattress and fucks up into the younger. Minseok can feel himself nearing the edge with each thrust and each time Junmyeon clenches around his dick. So he puts all that he has into this, makes it the best fucking Junmyeon’s ever gotten.

 

Junmyeon comes with his dick rubbing against Minseok’s abs, his come painting white stripes on the abs as he shudders and tries to catch his breath. Minseok continues to fuck into him after, grinding his dick into Junmyeon’s prostate, gasping out little wet moans into Junmyeon’s cheek with each whimper that slips past the younger’s lips. He spills into the condom but his hips still jerk up minutely, and they both groan, over sensitive and sated.

 

“Thank you,” Minseok hears the younger whisper as he slowly pulls out, removes the condom, ties the end and tosses it into the trash can.

 

He’s not sure what it means - what all of this, what they just did, means - but he presses a chaste kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek, cleans them both up with a washcloth, and hopes to clear it up in the morning.

 

 

-

 

 

The bell’s incessant ringing wakes up Minseok and he groans, rolling over a bit to check at the time. Except there’s no clock on the bedside table. This isn’t his bed. This isn’t his room, or his house. He rubs his eyes and looks again, and- _ah_ , yes.

 

Junmyeon’s sleeping peacefully, unaware of the bell’s ringing, and Minseok smiles a bit. It’s cute.

 

There’s a clock on the wall. 8:20 A.M., it reads. Who’s visiting Junmyeon so early in the morning? Minseok thinks, still a bit groggy.

 

He quickly puts on his boxers, which were half hanging off the beanbag, and a sweatshirt that’s kept on the same beanbag. He’s sure Junmyeon wouldn’t mind him wearing it for now - it’d be worse if Minseok opened the door half naked.

 

“Coming,” he shouts out once he’s out of the bedroom, the door shut quietly so as to not disturb Junmyeon.

 

What he finds on the other side of the door is something that he doesn’t expect at all.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, half wondering whether he’s still asleep.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Lu Han replies, narrowing his eyes as he takes in Minseok’s appearance. “Did you and Junmyeon fuck?”

 

Minseok splutters.

 

“Morning da-ge~” Yixing comes up, leaning his head on Lu Han’s shoulder. “How was your night? You look like you slept well.”

 

“I slept well, thank you,” Minseok takes Yixing’s offered escape and ignores Lu Han, who squawks indignantly.

 

“I asked!!!” Lu Han walks in, squeezing past Minseok. He opens the door wider to let in Yixing. “Why did you not tell me that you were already sleeping with the guy I wanted to hook you up with?”

 

“Wait-” Minseok’s not following this anymore. “What?”

 

“Junmyeonnie is the guy I’ve been trying to get you to date, Minseok,” Lu Han whines and plops himself down on the couch, looking entirely at home.

 

There’s a million thoughts running in his head, but all he can think about is- “Why did you never tell me the name then?”

 

“Of course I couldn’t! He’s your boss, you would refuse!” Lu Han pouts and Yixing laughs, ruffling Lu Han’s hair.

 

“Xiao Lu can be dense sometimes, da-ge, don’t mind him.”

 

Minseok cracks a grin at that.

 

“Lu Han hyung?” A new, sleepy voice pipes up.

 

They all turn to look at the newcomer: a half naked Junmyeon. Thankfully shirtless, so the right half is naked.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Junmyeon asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks from one person to the other.

 

“Lu-ge’s been trying to set us up for a while, it seems,” Minseok clarifies before Lu Han can launch into whatever long speech he’s prepared.

 

“Oh.” Junmyeon bites down on his lips. Things kinda make sense now.

 

“Do you…” Junmyeon tries to string together his thoughts. “You know Jongdae too, then?”

 

Minseok nods and his eyes widen slightly. Does this mean-

 

“Changmin hyung is the one who taught me how to cook,” Minseok says.

 

Junmyeon begins to laugh at that and Minseok joins in - _everything_ makes sense now.

 

“All my efforts-” Lu Han softly bemoans in the background before Yixing shushes him.

 

“What do we do now?” Minseok asks, a tinge of hope in his voice. They continue, oblivious about the other two still in the room.

 

“I really like you, hyung,” Junmyeon confesses. His tongue swipes over his bottom lip and Minseok’s eyes follow it before he looks back up into Junmyeon’s eyes.

 

“I like you too,” he says, reaching forward to interlock his fingers with Junmyeon’s, “and I’m willing to try this.”

 

“Me too-”

 

Lu Han makes a strangled noise and they turn to look at him. He gestures hurriedly at them. “Will you guys just kiss already?”

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “Why are you filming this?”

 

Junmyeon’s grip in Minseok’s hand tightens as he flushes. He’s half naked, _fuck_.

 

“Memories!!!” Lu Han tries to reason. “And I have to show Jongdae and Changmin hyung _some_ thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [東方神起 / Somebody To Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMYPVXksEQc)


End file.
